Soaring Amazons
by Ulrich362
Summary: Shun Kurosaki hates everyone from the Fusion Dimension even after the war has long since ended. Perhaps with a little push from his younger sister Ruri he'll come to realize not everyone is going to the same lengths to harm him and the people he cares about. Who knows, he might even gain a friend.


Soaring Amazons

By Ulrich362

(I do not own Yugioh Arc-V or any of its characters. All rights go to their respective owners.)

The doorbell of the Kurosaki household rang as Ruri walked to the door and opened it letting Yuto inside.

"Hi Ruri, is Shun home?" Yuto inquired curiously as he looked around for his best friend.

"No, he went to the Spade Branch again." Ruri sighed. "I'm beginning to wonder if he'll ever move past what happened."

Yuto shook his head before frowning. "I know that what happened involving the Fusion Dimension was terrible, I doubt any of us will ever forget the friends and loved ones we lost in the conflict, but Shun needs to move forward. He's letting it take over his entire life."

"That's the problem, ever since those two agreed to teach Fusion Summoning to the rest of the people here and show them that there's nothing wrong with the method itself…" Ruri started before taking a breath. "It's like Yugo said, if Synchro had been the ones to invade we'd be saying the same thing about Synchro Monsters. There were people who were truly evil like that Doktor who…"

"Let's forget about him Ruri, but yeah I know what you mean. The two of us have even started practicing Fusion Summoning." Yuto interjected before smiling. "Though you did have a slight head start on me since you already had a Fusion Monster to work towards while I had to start from scratch."

Ruri chuckled at that before closing her eyes. "The four dimensions aren't fighting anymore; he just needs to realize that. It's not disrespecting the people who suffered to move forward."

"Maybe when he gets back we can talk to him." Yuto suggested as Ruri nodded in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, are you ready to give it another try?" Gloria Tyler asked the young girl in front of her. "Just take it nice and slow, nobody is rushing you and the key is remembering what I said."

The girl nodded as she looked at the cards in her hand. "Ok, so to Fusion Summon you need to start by having the monsters you need to fuse together. So I have Marie the Fallen One, and The Forgiving Maiden."

"Exactly, now those two can fuse together." Gloria reminded her calmly.

"Ok, so then I use the Polymerization card like this." the girl continued as the two monsters appeared above her as they entered the orange and blue vortex behind them. "Maiden seeking eternal forgiveness, become one with the fallen angel and create a new soldier of light! Fusion Summon! Level seven! Lead me to victory, St. Joan!"

As the girl said that an orange haired female wearing armor and holding a sword appeared next to her.

"Nicely done." Gloria smiled before glancing at a clock. "Well we'll have to continue this tomorrow. There are a few advanced methods of Fusion Summoning that make it somewhat more versatile than the other methods though at the same time it has its own limitations."

As Gloria said that the group of young duelists she had been teaching slowly trickled out of the room leaving her alone only for Shun to walk up to her with a look of hatred etched on his face.

"How long are you going to continue trying to corrupt them with Fusion?" Shun questioned coldly. "You shouldn't even be in this dimension."

"This again, we go through the same song and dance at least once a week." Gloria replied. "Your home was destroyed by Chaos Giants and Yuri kidnapped your sister for the Professor's Arc-Area Project. Both of those things were terrible and you have every right to be angry about them."

"You're telling me what I have the right to feel?" Shun asked angrily. "You and your comrades ruined countless lives…"

"I know that I have no right to say anything, but you and Yuya beat us fair and square so you know that if it becomes necessary you can work with him and beat us again." Gloria interjected. "As far as destruction from cards, you don't quite have much ground to stand on there, your Revolution Falcon's bombs do quite a bit of damage and your Satellite Cannon Falcon did quite a number on that track in the Synchro Dimension."

"Don't even try to compare me to you and the rest of your dimension!" Shun growled as Gloria walked over to the window. "You, your sister, and everyone else from that dimension deserves to be repaid all the harm you caused and more."

"What do you think it would have been like, if everything had gone the way we were told by the Professor?" Gloria inquired suddenly.

"What are you talking about?" Shun questioned. "Is this an excuse to avoid admitting to the crimes of your allies in the Fusion Dimension?"

Gloria turned back to Shun before sighing. "No, it's just clear that nothing I say about that will change your mind. What I can tell you is that the Arc-Area Project, at least what we were told the project was would have been the creation of a Utopia where we all lived in one dimension in harmony."

"Harmony, you expect that after everything you did and the countless innocent people you mercilessly turned into cards that anyone would live peacefully with you people?" Shun asked. "People don't forget being hunted down like animals."

"In other words it would be similar to our current situation, only instead of traveling between the four dimensions it would just be one, ideally with the best aspects of each blended together." Gloria summarized. "Everyone who ended up carded would have been brought back and the people from the Fusion Dimension would have had to try and make amends for what we did."

Shun opened his mouth to retaliate before pausing. "Wait, what are you talking about? You people enjoyed hunting us down. It was a game to you and we were just the frightened prey."

"Can you honestly say that if we wanted the four dimensions to merge together into one and live in peace we wouldn't have felt some remorse for what we did?" Gloria asked. "I can't speak for everyone, but as far as I was concerned these invasions were simply a chance to find new opponents for Grace and I to duel. As far as turning people into cards, that was the energy that was supposedly going to merge the dimensions. We would still need to repay for the damage and pain we caused."

Shun just stared at Gloria before turning and walking off, leaving the older Tyler sister on her own in the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome back Shun, are you busy?" Yuto asked as Shun walked into the house.

Shun smiled seeing his friend. "No, just thinking about something. What's on your mind?"

"Actually, I wanted to talk about what's on your mind." Yuto admitted. "Ruri and I both think you're starting to take things too far."

Shun's eyes widened in shock before he turned to Ruri who had the same expression on her face.

"He's right Shun." Ruri replied. "They came to help, and you've been acting as though things will end up the same way again."

"This all started because of their invasion, because Dennis betrayed us and started the invasion in the first place." Shun reminded them. "Anyone from the Fusion Dimension who's here in ours is just waiting for an opportunity to…"

Just as Shun was saying that the doorbell rang as Ruri walked over before inviting the Tyler sisters inside.

"Thanks for coming, you're a bit early though." Ruri smiled.

"We didn't have anything else to do, so we decided to stop by and see if we could help out." Gloria explained while walking in with Grace. "Do you need anything?"

"We've got it under control, but it's great to see you." Yuto answered with a smile only for Shun to walk up next to Ruri.

"What are they doing here?" Shun questioned. "If you think I'm letting you take one step closer too…"

"Shun stop it, I invited them over." Ruri interrupted before turning to him. "You're taking what happened in the past too far, things are different and the four dimensions are at peace."

"She's right, so let's just admit that when we were fighting it was a bad thing, but now we can move forward as friends instead." Grace mentioned. "We're willing to start over."

"So are we, what happened before was a bad thing but it was in the past. Something to remember, but not something that dictates how we treat each other now." Yuto agreed.

Shun looked at the four people around him in shock before sighing. "Fine. We can start over."

"Thank you Shun." Ruri smiled. "Trust me, this will be a good thing."

Shun looked at Ruri before sighing again. "Well, make yourselves at home I guess."

"Thank you." Gloria replied calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It was incredible, thank you so much for inviting us." Grace smiled. "Do you need any help cleaning up?"

"You're our guests, you don't have to help." Ruri answered. "Yuto and I can handle that."

"Are you sure?" Grace asked as Yuto nodded. "Well, if you say so."

With those words Yuto and Ruri started picking up the dishes before walking into the kitchen leaving Shun and the Tyler sisters at the table.

"Be honest, you completely hate us am I right?" Gloria inquired only for Shun to turn to her with hatred in his eyes despite not a word leaving his lips. "I thought so, and to be honest we probably deserve it. After everything you've been through."

"I guess you're right, after Dennis found Ruri and he gave the signal this dimension…" Grace started only to shake her head. "What happened was terrible, and we came here originally to card more people. Though that's in the past, something to remember so the future is better."

"The future will be better when the Fusion Dimension is completely cut off from the other three for good." Shun stated bluntly. "You and your comrades from the Fusion Dimension caused nothing but harm to everyone they…"

Suddenly Gloria started to chuckle. "Is that how you see it? Then there aren't as many differences between us and you as you think."

Shun stared at Gloria in disbelief. "How in the world do you come to that conclusion?"

"You said it yourself, our comrades from the Fusion Dimension." Gloria explained. "I won't say everyone in either dimension is completely without fault, but there are people like us who truly considered ourselves to have friends and allies who we would trust with our lives, and in our case there's something else as well."

"What would that something else be then?" Shun questioned. "We have nothing in common."

"We care more for our sister than anyone else." Gloria told him. "You for Ruri, and me for Grace."

"She has a point Shun." Ruri agreed walking up to them. "You two both care about your younger sisters a lot."

"Fine, I'll admit that we have one thing in common. That doesn't change the fact that they're still from the Fusion Dimension." Shun stated. "The same dimension that destroyed our home once."

"I know, what happened to our home was terrible and it was all because Dennis found me and told the Fusion Dimension to start the invasion, but we can't continue to blame them for what happened in the past." Ruri pointed out. "You saw how many members of the same Obelisk Force that caused all the destruction came willingly to try and make amends and help rebuild, the Tyler Sisters included."

"You have every right to be angry about what happened Shun, but you can't ignore the fact that they're trying to fix the relationship between our dimensions. You need to at the very least admit that holding onto that hatred isn't how you start over." Yuto added.

Shun just looked at his younger sister and his closest friend before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"We aren't asking you to consider us your closest friends." Gloria told him. "I doubt we'll ever be that close but at the very least we can be respectful towards each other."

Shun sighed before slowly nodding in acceptance of that. 'Ruri, you and Yuto are wrong but I'll play along for now. It's only a matter of time before they slip up and you two realize that they're no different from the people that attacked us.'

"Actually, if you don't mind I did have one thing to ask you Shun." Gloria mentioned. "A trade between the two of us."

"What kind of trade?" Shun inquired only for Gloria to take out her deck.

"Fusion Summoning in exchange for Xyz Summoning. A fair number of the Lancers were able to Fusion Summon and from where I'm standing if we want to start improving our relationship duel monsters is a fair starting point." Gloria answered.

Shun stared at her in shock before closing his eyes. "You're asking me to teach duelists from the Fusion Dimension how to Xyz Summon so you can blend in and start a second invasion?"

"Not at all, and even if that was our goal wouldn't the same apply to you?" Gloria asked. "You mastering Fusion Summoning could allow you to enter the Fusion Dimension and do the same. We've both been to each other's dimensions so blending in would be impossible."

"She's right Shun, you could at least give them the benefit of the doubt." Ruri pointed out causing him to turn to her in shock before clenching his fists and taking a deep breath.

"Alright fine, tomorrow we can start." Shun told them. "Though I have my doubts about this."

"That's reasonable, well thank you again for inviting us Ruri." Gloria smiled.

"You're welcome, you two can come over any time." Ruri smiled before the Tyler Sisters walked to the door.

"See you guys again." Grace smiled as the two of them walked out.

"You two really trust them?" Shun questioned. "After everything they put us through? What they did to Allen and Sayaka?"

"Of course not, we'd never forget something like that." Yuto answered. "Neither have they, but Allen and Sayaka are both willing to give them a chance."

Shun looked at his sister and best friend before nodding as Ruri and Yuto smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shun, Grace, and Gloria were all standing in a park in the Xyz Dimension.

"Ok, so which of you is first?" Shun asked activating his duel disc.

"I'll go first." Gloria said calmly. "I understand the basics; you take two monsters of the same level and that's the key."

"That's true, for example I need three level four monsters to summon Raidraptor Rise Falcon." Shun said calmly. "Though you've probably heard of the advanced summoning method known as Rank-Up?"

"Yeah, Dennis told us about it." Grace answered. "It's how he summons Trapeze High Magician."

Shun glared at her before sighing. "Yeah, that monster. How many monsters of the same level do you have in your decks?"

"Quite a few, most of them being level four." Gloria answered before activating her duel disc and summoning Amazoness Fighter and Amazoness Swords Woman. "So now I use these two for the Overlay Network correct?"

"That's right, as long as the monsters are the same level an Xyz Summon is possible." Shun answered.

Gloria nodded calmly. "Alright, in that case I'll use my level four Amazoness Fighter and Amazoness Swords Woman to build the Overlay Network."

As she said that Gloria's two monsters flew up and entered the vortex only for it to suddenly explode sending her flying.

"What in the world?" Shun asked in confusion before walking over. "What did you just do?"

"I did exactly what you told me to." Gloria answered before getting to her feet. "You use two monsters of the same level to build the Overlay…"

Shun's eyes widened slightly. 'Wait a second, could that be…'

Gloria noticed and turned to Shun before crossing her arms. "Is there some kind of trick I don't understand?"

"No, but there is something you could try." Shun answered. "Use three monsters this time."

"Three, but she couldn't even handle two." Grace started fearfully. "What if something…"

"That was exactly the problem." Shun interjected. "She tried an Xyz Summon without the right requirements so it failed."

Gloria nodded. "I see, you think that the summoning failed because I only used two monsters when I needed to use three."

"In theory, that assumes you're capable of Xyz Summoning in the first place." Shun pointed out.

Gloria nodded before re-summoning her two Amazoness monsters and adding Amazoness Chain Master.

"Let's see if this one works." Shun said while Grace looked hesitant.

"I overlay level four Amazoness Fighter, Amazoness Swords Woman, and Amazoness Chain Master." Gloria said as her monsters entered the Overlay Network and she closed her eyes. "I Xyz Summon Amazoness Tracker."

As Gloria said that a female warrior in tiger skin appeared with her eyes closed before she sniffed the air and smirked as the three Overlay units orbited her.

"This… wow." Gloria mentioned looking at the monster. "So this is how it feels to Xyz Summon a monster. Then I guess that means it's my turn to help you."

"What about your sister?" Shun asked looking towards Grace who just shrugged. "So now it's my turn to try Fusion Summoning."

"Yeah, which means you'll need this." Gloria replied handing him a copy of Poymerization.

Shun took the card and he closed his eyes recalling everything that had happened to his home before forcing himself to also remember how Yuya, Yuzu, and Serena had used their Fusion Monsters and that Ruri and Yuto were both using Fusion Monsters now.

"Are you alright?" Gloria inquired. "I understand if you…"

"No, Fusion clearly has its place in duel monsters." Shun interrupted. "I've seen how it can be used to hurt others, but at the same time how it can be used to bring hope back to people."

"You mean Yuya don't you?" Grace asked with a smile. "He's one of a kind, even if he is one of four."

Shun couldn't help but smile at that. "You have a point. Alright so we're getting started?"

"Yeah, unlike the other summoning methods Fusion Summoning doesn't require any materials to be on the field, though in exchange the monsters needed are more specific." Gloria mentioned.

"I already have two in mind." Shun replied. "I summon Raidraptor – Revolution Falcon to the field, and in my hand I have Raidraptor – Vanishing Lanius."

"Fusing an Xyz Monster, I can't say that entirely surprises me." Gloria noted. "Well, whenever you're ready."

Shun simply nodded before looking at the card in his hand. 'So many people were hurt because of this card, and yet so many were saved by it as well…' "I activate the spell card Polymerization!"

As Shun said that the two monsters entered the vortex and merged together before a white falcon with lasers lining its wings and a golden Raidraptor emblem on its chest appeared above Shun.

"Raid Raptor – Guardian Falcon that's a surprise." Gloria commented. "A monster focused on defending its allies created through Fusion Summoning."

"A monster that protects its comrades, even at the cost of its own life." Shun added. "One that takes the soul of Xyz and brings it new power through Fusion."

"I guess the two can work together after all." Gloria smiled. "So, should we take a page from this monster's book and try to work towards a more positive relationship as well?"

Shun turned to her and then looked back at his new monster. "You keep saying that don't you, and Ruri and Yuto seem to feel it's the right thing to do."

"We've noticed, then again you have every reason to distrust us so…" Gloria started.

"He shouldn't though, we've been helping here in the Xyz Dimension ever since Yuya beat Edo." Grace interjected.

Shun nodded in agreement at that statement before nodding. "That will take some time though."

"The dimensions aren't on the verge of being destroyed, so I think we have some time." Gloria mentioned.

"You have a point." Shun agreed calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a few weeks since that day and Shun was definitely acting less distrustful of the Tyler sisters. He still wasn't the one to invite them over but if they did show up he was fine with their presence.

"Shun, are you going somewhere?" Ruri inquired as he walked to the front door.

"Yeah, I'll see you later Ruri." Shun replied before pausing. "Should I expect Yuto to be here when I get back?"

Ruri blushed hearing that. "No, he's in Standard seeing Yuya today."

Shun smiled hearing that. "That makes sense, well I'll be back later."

Ruri nodded as Shun walked out of the house and walked to the same park he had taught the Tyler Sisters Xyz Summoning and he first summoned Guardian Falcon only to see the two of them waiting for him.

"So you came, I take it that means you're starting to trust us?" Gloria inquired.

Shun just nodded calmly. "Now, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Straight to the point, then I'll do the same." Gloria replied before activating her duel disc. "I'm challenging you to a match."

"A duel, I was under the impression you two were a tag dueling team." Shun mentioned. "So you're dueling me one-on-one?"

"Yes, Grace and I are a team but this is a friendly duel. At least I'd like to think it is." Gloria replied before turning to a smiling Grace.

"Just admit it sis." Grace said. "The more time you're spending with Shun the more you're starting to like him."

Shun and Gloria both turned to Grace as she said that, Gloria with astonishment and Shun with confusion.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Gloria stated quickly before turning to Shun. "Anyway, our match?"

Shun looked between the two of them before his eyes widened slightly. "Right, I accept."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The duel had gone back and forth before Shun ultimately used his new Fusion Monster to pull off a victory.

"Congratulations, you beat me fair and square." Gloria admitted.

Shun nodded before walking over to help her to her feet. "True, then again it was a close match. It's hard to believe, but I actually did enjoy this duel."

"Hard to believe because I'm your enemy from the Fusion Dimension?" Gloria asked calmly. "I was under the impression we were starting to move past that."

Shun didn't say anything but turned to Grace only to shake his head and walk off while waving goodbye to the two of them.

"You think I can duel him next time? Oh, or maybe we can see if Yuya is up for a rematch." Grace suggested.

"What exactly did you mean before, I am not starting to like Shun." Gloria stated in annoyance.

"First name?" Grace teased causing Gloria to look to the side. "Honestly I'm happy for you, and if he feels the same way that'll be great, won't it?"

"Even if I play along with you we both know that's impossible." Gloria told her. "He's made his hatred of Fusion painfully clear and…"

"And he's using the Fusion Monster you helped him summon. I would say that's a pretty good indication his hatred of Fusion might be dying down a bit." Grace pointed out causing Gloria to pause. "Besides, he accepted your offer to duel."

"That's true… then again that doesn't mean anything." Gloria pointed out.

"I think it does, look if you're worried I'll talk with his sister tomorrow." Grace smiled before walking off.

"Hey, what are you planning?" Gloria questioned as she followed her sister who was smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ruri, I'm back." Shun called as his sister walked up. "Have you been home all day?"

"No, I went to see Rin for a while." Ruri smiled. "We spend a bit of time talking about the past and catching up. I actually only got back a few minutes ago."

"How is she doing?" Shun inquired.

"Great, both Rin and Yugo are doing really well." Ruri answered. "What were you doing today?"

"I was challenged to a duel, so I went to accept the challenge and I won." Shun replied calmly.

"A duel, with who?" Ruri inquired. "Kaito?"

"No, actually it was that Gloria Tyler woman." Shun answered as Ruri looked surprised before smiling. "What are you thinking?"

"Well, I just think it's nice that you've been spending more time with them." Ruri smiled.

"I'm giving them the benefit of doubt after everything they've done for our home. Plus Serena proved quite clearly that some people from the Fusion Dimension can be trusted." Shun explained.

Ruri just nodded in agreement thinking of her good friend from the Fusion Dimension. "That makes sense. Oh, by the way Rin was planning on stopping by tomorrow."

"It'll be nice to see her." Shun nodded calmly. "You and Rin are really close."

"Yeah, the two of us are as close as sisters." Ruri smiled. "Yuzu, and Serena too."

"Though mostly Rin, I'm sure they understand. You two are close, and to be honest I don't think it bothers them that much." Shun smiled. "The same applies to Yuya and Yuto right?"

"That's true, but they did share a body for a long time." Ruri recalled before laughing. "Well, goodnight Shun."

"Goodnight Ruri." Shun replied calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh Ruri, are you busy?" Grace asked walking up to her.

"Huh, no do you or your sister need something?" Ruri inquired curiously.

"Well, not exactly." Grace answered. "I was just wondering if Shun's been acting differently, he's been less hateful towards me and Gloria these past few weeks."

"I've noticed, and I'm glad he is. We all kept telling him what happened was bad but we can't let it determine how we treat other people especially now that relationships are improving between all four dimensions." Ruri smiled.

"I agree completely, which is why I might need some help." Grace mentioned before whispering to Ruri causing her eyes to widen.

"Do you really think so?" Ruri asked in shock. "I didn't even think of that."

"It makes sense though doesn't it, the question is getting him to admit it." Grace explained. "Any ideas?"

Ruri looked down before smiling. "I think I might have an idea or two, but he'll probably know it was me."

"Don't worry, if everything works out he'll be thanking you." Grace smiled. "Shall we?"

Ruri nodded in agreement before the two of them walked out of the classroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What did you just say?" Gloria questioned the two girls in front of her. "A tag-team duel against you two?"

"Exactly, but with two small catches." Grace answered. "First obviously if I'm working with Ruri that only leaves one partner for you."

"Her older brother, so this is what you were talking about." Gloria noted in annoyance.

"Do you not want to see if he feels the same way?" Grace asked causing Gloria to turn to her. "I mean, it's pretty obvious you've come to respect him and maybe even more."

"It's just like Yuya said, he duels to connect to the people watching, his opponent, and his monsters." Ruri added. "The same should be true for a tag-dueling partner, right?"

Gloria looked back to Ruri before closing her eyes in thought. "Have you even considered the possibility that Shun wouldn't even agree to this plan of yours?"

"It isn't a duel between dimensions, it's younger siblings against older siblings." Grace mentioned. "What, are you worried he might not like you?"

Gloria's eyes widened in shock hearing that.

"Wouldn't you want to know at least?" Ruri asked. "What's the worst thing that could happen?"

"I guess you have a point, alright fine I'm in." Gloria relented. "Though I really need to keep you two separate from now on."

Grace and Ruri just smiled hearing that causing Gloria to sigh in annoyance.

"I'll go let Shun know and we can meet up." Ruri smiled. "Does the school work?"

"That should be fine." Gloria agreed before walking off.

"Fingers crossed this works." Grace whispered while Ruri nodded. "I'll see you later partner."

"Ok, I'll let Shun know and we'll meet you there in an hour." Ruri mentioned calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh you're home." Shun noted before pausing. "What are you thinking Ruri?"

"Well, I wanted to ask a favor." Ruri mentioned. "I wanted to work on my tag-dueling and I was hoping you would help me practice."

"You and me dueling against two other…" Shun started before his eyes narrowed. "You mean us against the Tyler sisters?"

"Not exactly." Ruri mentioned. "It's more of a younger sibling older sibling duel. So, I would be working with Grace."

"Which would make her sister Gloria my partner." Shun surmised.

"Yeah, that is if you don't mind. I really think it…" Ruri started only for Shun to shake his head.

"You really think I don't know why you're really setting up this duel?" Shun asked causing Ruri to look down nervously. "You think that because I don't hate those two anymore things could continue to improve, am I close?"

"Well…" Ruri started anxiously.

"When and where are we meeting them for this match?" Shun asked calmly.

Ruri blinked in surprise before smiling. "You Show's Spade Branch in an hour."

Shun just nodded before walking over to his deck. "Why do I have a feeling this wasn't your idea?"

Ruri just smiled. "Well, Grace may have helped me come up with the idea."

"I had a feeling." Shun told her. "Well, let's get going, we shouldn't keep them waiting."

Ruri nodded in agreement before grabbing her deck as the two of them walked off to meet up with the Tyler sisters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Looks like we win, Lyrical Luscinia – Independent Nightingale attack Amazoness Tiger." Ruri declared as her monster attacked.

"Not quite Ruri, I play the effect of Raid Raptors – Last Strix." Shun countered surprising everyone in the group as his monster appeared. "I reduce the damage by 300 points since Gloria and I have three spell or trap cards on the field leaving us with 100 life points. My partner and I aren't beaten yet."

Gloria just looked at Shun in shock.

"Then I guess I'll have to end my turn." Ruri admitted. "Your move Gloria."

"Right, then it's my move." Gloria said drawing her card before smiling. "My partner kept us in this match, so it's only fair I return the favor by winning it for him."

"Huh, but we still have 1000 life points and you only have Last Strix on the field." Grace mentioned.

"True, but then again we still have three facedown cards." Gloria mentioned. "Starting with the trap card Raid Raptors Flock, this destroys Raid Raptors – Last Strix and in exchange I can summon three monsters from my graveyard, I choose Amazoness Fighter, Amazoness Swords Woman, and Amazoness Chain Master."

"Wait, those three monsters…" Grace started as they appeared.

"I use my three Amazoness monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon Amazoness Tracker!" Gloria stated before turning to Shun who nodded. "Then I play the facedown card Rank-Up-Magic Hunting Force!"

"This card ranks up Gloria's Xyz Monster into a monster that's one rank higher." Shun explained before smiling as Ruri and Grace shared a brief glance and smiled.

"I use rank four Amazoness Tracker to rebuild the Overlay Network. Rank-Up-Xyz Evolution!" Gloria stated as Amazoness Tracker flew back into the Overlay Network. "I Xyz Summon, Amazoness Hunter!"

As she said that, an Amazon wearing lion fur with a small dagger and holding a spear appeared with three Overlay Units.

"What next?" Grace asked.

"Next, I use one Overlay Unit to activate Amazoness Hunter's special ability and destroy one monster on the field and deal damage equal to its original attack points." Gloria stated. "I choose Lyrical Luscinia – Independent Nightingale."

As Gloria said that one of Amazoness Hunter's Overlay Units flew into her spear causing it to glow before she threw it at Ruri's Fusion Monster destroying it and ending the duel.

"You two won fair and square." Grace smiled. "You know, you two are a great team."

"She's right, you really are." Ruri agreed.

"So this was your plan the whole time?" Shun inquired. "The two of us are a team in a duel and if we won you would say this to try and persuade us to spend more time together is that it?"

"Well…" Ruri started before pausing when she noticed Shun was smiling. "Shun?"

"Alright, you two win." Shun smiled before turning to Gloria. "There's one more thing we have in common."

"You mean younger sisters that can really get on our nerves?" Gloria inquired. "Still, sometimes they can have a point."

"Wait, then does that mean you two are…" Grace started only for Gloria to smile.

"Well I wouldn't go that far, but I suppose dinner once wouldn't hurt." Gloria answered before turning to Shun. "What do you think?"

"I'm not sure, can we trust our younger sisters not to come up with any other schemes?" Shun inquired as he glanced at Grace and Ruri. "Well you two?"

"No more scheming, we promise." Ruri answered. "I'm just glad you two are happy."

Shun smiled. "Yeah, I know Ruri. Then again, we'll have to enjoy dinner tomorrow Gloria."

"Huh, is something wrong?" Gloria inquired.

"No, nothing's wrong, I just doubt Rin would want to be kept waiting." Shun explained. "She was coming over today right Ruri?"

Ruri's eyes widened in shock before nodding. "I almost forgot."

Shun nodded calmly. "I thought you might have. We'll see you two later."

The Tyler sisters nodded as Shun and Ruri walked off before Grace walked over to Gloria.

"Well, do you think he likes you or not?" Grace inquired.

"Right now, I would say we're becoming friends. Though why are you insisting on doing this?" Gloria asked her. "It's fairly obvious there's not any romantic attraction there."

"I don't know, there could be." Grace smiled. "Plus, can't I want to see my big sister happy after everything we've gone through? Living here in the Xyz Dimension has been good for both of us."

"Yeah, it really has." Gloria agreed before smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You really should apologize to her when we get back." Shun reminded Ruri as they walked back towards their house.

"I know, it completely slipped my mind I'm the worst friend in the world." Ruri admitted as they turned a corner to see Rin sitting outside their house.

Noticing them Rin smiled and waved before walking to meet up with them. "Hey you two, was I a little early?"

"No, I'm so sorry Rin." Ruri apologized. "Shun and I were meeting up with the Tyler sisters and I completely forgot you were coming over, I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry, I understand." Rin reassured her. "Why were you meeting them though?"

"We were meeting them because Ruri seems to be under the impression that I'm going to end up in a relationship with Gloria Tyler." Shun answered calmly.

"Well you two have a lot in common." Ruri pointed out. "Younger sisters who really care about you for example."

"I'm not disagreeing with that, which is why I'm agreeing to meet her for dinner tomorrow." Shun answered.

"You're having dinner with her, isn't she from the Fusion Dimension?" Rin asked curiously.

"That's right, but not everyone from the Fusion Dimension is like the Doktor was." Ruri mentioned. "Serena, Sora, and Yuri for example."

"Yuri too?" Shun inquired skeptically. "I seem to recall him being quite a bit worse than the Doktor."

"Nobody can be worse than him." Rin shuddered. "Besides with Zarc gone Yuri's been a lot better than he was before, still a little teasing towards us but not malicious like before."

"I suppose you have a point, all four of them have their quirks." Shun relented. "A lot changed in a really short time."

"That's definitely true." Ruri agreed. "Come on we can talk more inside."

"That sounds good." Rin smiled as the three of them walked into the Kurosaki household.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Honestly, you and Ruri need to be kept separated." Gloria pointed out as she watched Grace look for her 'dinner date' outfit. "One of you alone is bad enough, but together you're nothing but trouble."

"You weren't going to ask him out without a little prompting, and besides you're glad to be spending time with him." Grace replied. "I know it isn't what you first imagined, honestly I wouldn't have pictured it either but you two have so much in common and on top of that you were happy dueling with him weren't you?"

"I never said I wasn't, I just said that you and Ruri being together is a recipe for disaster. Shun and I are having a nice meal together but knowing you two, I wouldn't be surprised if you saw wedding bells in the future and I don't see that happening, not anytime soon at the very least." Gloria mentioned. "By the way, how many dresses do you plan on looking through?"

"Oh just two or three dozen more, we've never had a real chance to wear them and you want this date to be special, don't you?" Grace inquired causing Gloria to sigh.

"You're taking this way too far, it's just a small meal as friends. I severely doubt anything romantic is going to happen." Gloria told her before smiling. "Still, if you insist on picking out a dress for me to wear than I at least need to have some say in the matter."

"Oh alright, I have a few options in mind. What do you think about a nice dark red?" Grace inquired.

"That sounds like a good idea." Gloria smiled. "What options do we have?"

Grace smiled happily before the two of them looked at the red dresses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are you doing in my room Ruri?" Shun inquired calmly. "No wait, let me guess you're looking for something for me to wear for dinner?"

"Can you blame me?" Ruri asked innocently. "You two deserve to have a nice dinner."

"Are you sure that's the only reason you're so eager to find me an outfit?" Shun inquired. "There's nothing else you're hoping may come from this?"

Ruri turned to Shun with an innocent smile. "I have no idea what you're talking about, I just want to make sure my brother has a nice mean with his friend. Though do you think blue would work?"

"Ruri, I think I know how to dress if I'm going out for dinner with a friend." Shun told her before walking up next to her.

"What if she shows up wearing something nice, you should at least put in some effort." Ruri argued only to pause when she saw Shun nod in agreement.

"I know, and I plan to put in some." Shun mentioned. "Have a little bit of trust in your brother alright Ruri?"

Ruri looked at Shun before smiling. "Alright, I will."

"Thank you Ruri, but don't try anything like that duel again alright?" Shun requested causing Ruri to just smile before leaving the room. "Why am I not surprised?"

As he said that Shun turned to see what he would find to wear for dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you really think something's going to happen?" Yuto inquired. "I mean those two have a lot in common but I don't think this is going to lead to anything."

"I don't know, they say opposites attract and that you could end up close to people that are similar to you." Ruri pointed out. "They have a lot in common but after the Dimensional War they have a few differences too."

"She's right, and if nothing comes from this oh well." Grace added. "It's nice for the two of them to have a nice dinner out with someone."

"That's true, I guess all we can do is see what happens." Yuto agreed. "Though can you imagine being sisters?"

Ruri and Grace exchanged a look before smiling.

"I wouldn't mind that." Ruri smiled. "What do you think?"

"I feel the same way, though we shouldn't tell them or they might think we're planning something else." Grace smiled before the two of them started to laugh. "By the way, what about you two?"

"Huh?" Yuto questioned before turning red. "What do you mean about us?"

Ruri blushed slightly before Grace started to laugh even more.

"That answers that question." Grace smiled. "You two look cute together by the way."

"That's not what we were talking about." Yuto mentioned with a blush. "What about you?"

"Me, well ideally I'd like to spend more time with Yuya but it's obvious he's more interested in Yuzu than me. So, I don't really know, I'll figure out something." Grace answered calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gloria walked towards the restaurant she and Shun had decided on when she noticed him waiting outside before he noticed her and waved.

"You look nice, did your sister have any input on your outfit?" Shun inquired causing Gloria to laugh.

"She may have given some suggestions, I'm guessing Ruri did the same for yours?" Gloria asked looking at Shun.

"Not exactly, she mentioned you might be wearing something nice and I should try to do the same." Shun answered. "Looks like she had a point, red is definitely a nice color on you."

"Thank you, well shall we?" Gloria inquired as Shun nodded and the two of them entered the restaurant and were taken to their table.

"You know they're going to be asking how this 'date' went and using it as proof we should end up together." Shun pointed out before chuckling.

"That's probably true." Gloria smiled in agreement. "Though romantic or not I am glad things aren't quite as hostile between us."

Shun just smiled at that. "You have a point; I feel the same way."

The two of them smiled after that as they enjoyed a nice peaceful meal together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was nice, I wouldn't object to having dinner again sometime." Gloria smiled as they walked towards the Kurosaki household. "Of course those two are probably going to want to know how the 'date' went."

"We'll be honest, we had a nice dinner and consider each other to be good friends." Shun replied calmly. "I think they'll be able to live with that."

"Probably." Gloria agreed with a small smile. "Well, it was nice to spend the evening with you."

"I feel the same way, and I wouldn't object to dinner again. It's nice to just talk every now and then." Shun mentioned calmly.

"That sounds nice, spending time with a good friend is something to look forward to." Gloria noted.

"Yeah it is. Well goodnight." Shun smiled before Gloria nodded and walked off as he walked into his house.

"Welcome home Shun, how was your evening?" Ruri inquired with a smile.

"It was nice, we had a pleasant conversation but don't get your hopes up Ruri. We aren't going to be any more than friends." Shun told her.

Ruri looked surprised before smiling. "Well, that's more than I was expecting. I was hoping you two might decide you had enough in common to maybe start…"

Shun just looked at Ruri causing her to stop.

"We're friends, after everything that happened I can't say I was expecting even that much but we are." Shun told her before sighing. "We may be having dinner again at some point though, but don't get your hopes up Ruri."

"I understand, to be honest I'm just glad you're giving them a chance." Ruri smiled. "If you end up getting closer that's wonderful but I'm not going to be upset if you don't."

Shun smiled hearing that. "I'm not surprised, well its getting late so I'll see you in the morning."

"Alright, goodnight Shun." Ruri smiled.

"Goodnight." Shun replied calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, how did it go?" Grace asked as Gloria walked up to her. "Was your first date a success?"

"Success yes, date no." Gloria answered. "Shun and I are friends, which to be honest is a big improvement over where our relationship started."

"Just friends, but you two have so much in common and you can't honestly say you two wouldn't be perfect for each other?" Grace asked. "I mean don't you want…"

"What I want Grace, is to have a decent relationship with him and the rest of the residents of this Xyz Dimension." Gloria interjected. "I don't need to be in that kind of relationship with him."

Grace looked shocked hearing that before sighing in defeat. "This is really the best I'm going to get, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." Gloria replied calmly before Grace smiled. "Well, if you're happy with this then I am too."

"That's good to hear, well I'm heading to bed. I'll see you tomorrow Grace." Gloria smiled.

"Alright, goodnight." Grace said calmly as Gloria walked upstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, does anyone have any questions about Fusion Summoning?" Gloria inquired with a smile as she looked at the students before a young girl raised her hand. "Yes, what is it?"

"Well, I was just wondering if there was a card like Destiny Overlay that lets you use your opponent's monsters to Fusion Summon?" the girl asked.

"There is a card like that, and it's one of the most powerful Fusion cards in the game." Gloria answered. "The Super Polymerization card requires you to send one card in your hand to the graveyard but it lets you fuse monsters from your side of the field and your opponent's side of the field making it a very powerful card, but the real powerful part is your opponent isn't allowed to do anything to stop you from using it."

"Do you have that card?" asked a young boy.

"No, I don't personally have Super Polymerization but I've seen it before and it's a very powerful card." Gloria replied. "Though the normal Polymerization can be more useful since Super Polymerization is limited to just monsters on the field."

"Oh, ok." the girl smiled.

"Now, are there any other questions? Feel free to ask whatever you're curious about." Gloria smiled.

"Miss Tyler, I bought some new cards the other day and this one doesn't make sense." mentioned another young boy. "XYZ-Dragon Cannon says you don't use Polymerization to summon him, but he's a fusion monster, isn't he?"

"That's true, but some Fusion Monsters don't need Polymerization because they can fuse together without it." Gloria explained. "Though if a card says that it usually will also tell you how to play it. For example, your XYZ-Dragon Cannon is summoned by banishing from your side of the field X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head, and Z-Metal Tank. There are other monsters that can be fusion summoned without Polymerization so if a card mentions that you don't need Polymerization it probably says how you summon it instead."

"Oh, that makes sense." the young boy smiled. "Thank you miss Tyler."

"You're welcome." Gloria smiled as the bell started to ring. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

As the students left Shun walked up to her.

"This feels familiar." Shun noted. "Though I think it's going to go a bit better than the last time we were in this situation."

"Likewise, so is something on your mind?" Gloria inquired while packing her bag. "You don't normally watch my classes or tend to stay after, you're still not fond of Fusion Summoning after all."

Shun laughed slightly. "True, but I came to see how things were going. I'm worried Yuto may not be getting the hang of it and Ruri could always use some extra help."

"I take it this means you're inviting Grace and I over?" Gloria inquired.

"You could put it that way, though I am serious about Yuto and Ruri." Shun mentioned. "They could use a crash course in Fusion Summoning."

"I understand, we'll be over around six or so?" Gloria asked.

"Sounds good, oh and I wanted to apologize for before. There are definitely people from the Fusion Dimension that I'll never trust, but hating everyone from there was a mistake."

"Don't worry, you had every reason to feel that way. I'm just glad we've moved past it." Gloria smiled.

"Yeah, so am I." Shun agreed.

(Again, not entirely sure where this idea came from but I just decided to go ahead and throw it down on paper. Not quite as romantic this time as the last ones but maybe the next one will be more romantic. I'm still taking suggestions though after looking back at some of my old ones I think I have the next few pairs in mind. Not sure when exactly, but next up will be "Winter's Knights.")


End file.
